Sigh
Sigh is the thirteenth and final episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to Henry Dunn sighing as he dies. Synopsis Sixteen years ago, Abby Mills attempts to keep Henry Dunn's soccer ball, telling him that she's going to be better than him when he returns the following summer. Charlie Mills reminds her to be nice. The Dunn family arrives with J.D. Dunn to retrieve Henry and return to Tacoma. Sarah Mills enters, looking longingly at Henry as they prepare to leave. She and Karen Dunn nod knowingly at each other and Henry runs outside with Abby to a nearby dock. The two stop at an area full of rocks where water is coming. Abby whispers in Henry's ear and he leaves his soccer ball with her as he leaves with his parents. Henry stands over Trish Wellington's dead body as he explains to John Wakefield "she was harder kill than the others." Wakefield consoles Henry by stating she served her purpose and tells him that Danny Brooks didn't embarrass himself attempting to stay alive. He then tells Henry that Shea Allen and Madison Allen managed to escape. Abby is heard calling for Henry and Trish nearby, and Henry tells Wakefield that the coast guard is coming in a few hours. Shea and Madison arrive at the boat house, as Christopher Sullivan prepares to defend himself before realizing it is them. Madison informs Sully that Wakefield has escaped and Sully continues to suspect Jimmy Mance. He asks about Danny, and Shea informs him that Danny fought off Wakefield to help them escape. Sully radios the coast guard again, informing them about Wakefield, and is enraged when they tell him they haven't left yet. Sully notes the boat hanging in the boat house and decides to use it to leave. Abby and Jimmy hunt for Henry and Trish, and Jimmy tells Abby to be quiet or she may draw Wakefield out. Abby discovers Trish lying dead nearby and mourns her as Wakefield and Henry watch from a distance. Wakefield tells Henry to act now, and Henry agrees that he needs to kill Abby. Sully pushes the boat into the water and attempts to rev up the engine. Shea begs Sully to join them, but he refuses. Shea attempts to stay as well, but Sully reminds her to think of Madison first and he launches the boat into the water. Abby continues to search for Henry, and Jimmy suggests he returned to the boat house. Abby reluctantly agrees to search for him there. Sully radios the coast guard again informing them of Shea and Madison's boat as Henry enters. Henry asks why Sully didn't leave with the boat, and remarks that not leaving could be the dumbest thing Sully has ever done. Sully talks to the coast guard, agreeing to meet their helicopter at the marina in forty-five minutes as Henry secretly removes the shells from Sully's shotgun. Henry tells Sully he got separated from Trish in the woods, and feigns concern for Danny. Henry tells Sully that they will find Trish first, and then Abby and Jimmy, and the two set out to reunite with everyone else. Wakefield drags Trish's corpse as Sully calls for her in the woods. Henry comments that Wakefield must have had help in escaping the cell, and Sully states that Jimmy was no where near the jail. Henry asks about Wakefield's child, and Sully comments that no one could have gotten past them at the jail. Henry then comments that he could have slipped Wakefield the key when he was locking him away. Henry reveals his motivation, while Sully continues to believe he is speaking in hypotheticals, and comments that Henry is creeping him out. Henry apologizes and calls for Trish. Abby and Jimmy arrive at the boat house, discovering everyone is gone, along with the boat. Jimmy radios the coast guard, and is informed that Sully and Henry left to meet them at the marina. Sully suggests they return to the Sheriff's Station, and Henry informs Sully that Danny and Trish are dead, and that he killed her. Sully refuses to believe Henry, and Henry tells him that he killed J.D. as well. As Sully listens in disbelief to Henry, Henry tells him that Wakefield is his father. Sully continues to disbelieve Henry, and Henry pulls out a pocket knife. Sully aims his gun at Henry, as Henry continues to reveal murders he committed. Sully attempts to shoot Henry, only to find his shotgun is not loaded. Henry reveals he had unloaded the gun, and Sully prepares to swing the rifle like a bat. Henry tells Sully that Wakefield is behind him, and Sully believes he is lying, until Wakefield speaks up. Henry grabs Sully as he is caught off-guard and stabs him in the back. Henry tells Sully he should have left Trish alone before finishing him off. Wakefield shoots his rifle into the air, and Abby and Jimmy head in the direction they heard the shot. They find Henry alone in the woods, and he pretends to accidentally draw his rifle on them. Henry explains that he just saw Wakefield. Abby asks where Sully and the others are, and Henry states that he hasn't seen them, and he's been looking for Trish. Abby tells Henry about Trish, and they discover her body is missing when they return to show him. Henry suggests that Trish could still be alive, and they must continue the search. Jimmy informs Henry Trish is really dead, and Henry blows up. Henry runs into the woods looking for Trish, and Abby and Jimmy follow. The radio is seen, as the coast guard radios that they are 20 minutes from the island. Henry runs to the church, and Jimmy begins to suspect something is wrong with Henry's story as they follow him. Inside, Henry approaches Trish's body on the altar and begins to cry. Abby attempts to comfort him as Wakefield appears behind them. Jimmy notices Wakefield as he is preparing to strike and begins fighting him off. Henry readies his rifle and Abby has him wait as Wakefield continues to come after Jimmy. Abby tells Henry to shoot, and Henry claims to not have a clear shot. The coast guard helicopter is heard overhead, and Abby runs outside to signal for help. Wakefield yells to Henry that Abby is getting away and Jimmy catches on. Abby searches for the helicopter outside as Jimmy lights a flare and shoves it into Wakefield's stomach before tossing it into a curtain and running. Wakefield instructs Henry to finish, and he is seen firing a shot toward Jimmy. Abby runs through the woods searching for the helicopter, and Henry runs after her. He meets up with Abby, informing her that Jimmy didn't make it. Henry asks where to meet the coast guard, as Abby begins to realize that Henry has been lying and Henry pulls out his pocket knife. Wakefield appears behind Abby as Henry shows her the knife. Henry pushes her out of the way and stabs Wakefield. Abby runs as she realizes Henry is Wakefield's child, and Henry grabs her and pulls her backward, knocking her unconscious on the ground as the helicopter is seen overhead. Shea and Madison sit in an interrogation room in the Seattle FBI field office. An agent takes Madison outside as Shea is told that Trish, Henry, Abby, and Jimmy were discovered in the charred remains of the church, and that over 20 bodies were found on the island. Several shots show the extent of the FBI investigation on the island. Abby awakens in a bed in nothing but her underwear. She searches the room, confused, and discovers clean clothes nearby. A breaking noise is heard upstairs, and Henry goes to investigate. Abby meets him on the stairs with a broken piece of glass and questions him as she heads for a glass door. Henry explains that he despised his parents for never telling him he was adopted, and he hated Sarah for throwing him away. He goes on to explain how he met Wakefield, and felt inspired. Henry mentions that Wakefield found him in 2002 and told Henry he was his father. Abby refuses to believe Henry is a killer, and Henry reveals he had been the Wakefield copycat in Tacoma. Henry tells Abby that he is done killing, and he chose life with her over death. Abby throws her piece of broken glass and uses a nearby telescope to break the glass door. She runs, with Henry chasing after her, to a nearby garage. Inside, she finds Jimmy tied to a support beam. Henry catches Abby and pulls her outside. Abby begs Henry to let Jimmy go, and Henry defends himself, saying he kept Wakefield from killing Jimmy a long time ago. Henry tells Abby that the police will believe all of them are dead, thanks to blood samples he planted. Henry explains that he kept Jimmy alive to set him up as Wakefield's accomplice, and having seen Abby will make Jimmy agree. Abby attempts to run again, and Henry grabs her and locks her in her room. Abby attempts to use a nail from the wall to pick the lock on the door, but fails. Henry informs Abby that Jimmy has agreed to sign a confession, but he refused to do so without seeing Abby again first. Henry leaves, telling Abby to meet him downstairs. He leads her to the garage to say goodbye to Jimmy. Abby apologizes to Jimmy for leaving him, and she kisses him. Henry becomes jealous and pulls her away from Jimmy. Henry slaps Abby when she tells him she loves Jimmy, and she stabs him in the foot with an awl. Abby runs outside, and Henry chases her, grabbing the boarding knife on his way out. After Henry leaves, Jimmy pulls the nail Abby slipped him out from under his tongue and uses it to pick the lock on his handcuffs. Abby runs until she comes to a cliff, and Henry catches up to her. Abby concludes that Henry told Jimmy he'd kill her unless Jimmy signed a confession, and Henry denies it, stating he would die without Abby. Abby points out the irony of his statement, given the boarding knife, and he tosses it over the cliff. Abby tells Henry that he destroyed everything she loved, and Henry argues that she has him. Abby screams "I don't want you", angering him, and Jimmy tackles Henry off the edge. Abby runs down to them, where Jimmy is lying unconscious. The three are at the same location that Abby and Henry were at in the flashback sixteen years ago. Jimmy smiles at Abby and notices Henry behind Abby. She immediately picks up the nearby boarding knife and runs it through Henry's stomach. As he dies, Henry tells Abby that he loves her. Some time later, Abby and Jimmy are headed back to the main land in a coast guard boat, and they share a kiss. In the final scene of the series, a montage is shown of congratulation video recordings given by Trish, Sully, Malcolm, Danny, Booth, Cal, Chloe, Abby, and Henry while on the boat. The last recording is of Henry saying, "You're probably sick of hearing it...but I love you, and I'm going to treat every moment with you as if it were my last. Let's get married, huh?" The final shot is a freeze-frame of Henry smiling into the camera as ominous music plays. Deaths *Christopher Sullivan was stabbed in the back by Henry. *John Wakefield was stabbed and betrayed by his son and accomplice, Henry. *Henry Dunn was killed by Abby with a boarding knife. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance Guest Starring: *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan *''Sarah-Jane Redmond as Sarah Mills'' *''and Callum Keith Rennie as John Wakefield'' Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *''Ava Hughes as Young Abby'' *''Alex Ferris as Young Henry'' *''Ryan Grantham as Young J.D.'' *''Adrian Hough as Frank Dunn'' *''Nadine Wright as Karen Dunn'' *''Kwesi Ameyaw as FBI Agent Hanson'' *''Barbara Kottmeier as Agent Ana Perez'' *''Peter Ciuffa as Man in Seattle'' Uncredited: *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen Picture Gallery 1x13 - Sully's Death.jpg|Sully struggles with Henry after getting stabbed by him. 1x13 - Sully's Death 2.jpg|Wakefield watches as Henry finishes Sully off. 1x13_-_Wakefield's_Death.jpg|Henry kills his father. 1x13 - Wakefield's Death 2.jpg|Wakefield finally dies. 1x13 - Henry's Death.jpg|Abby stabs Henry with a boarding knife. 1x13 - Henry's Death 2.jpg|Henry finally dies. Trivia *The video montage at the end of this episode marks the first appearances of Trish, Malcolm, Danny, Booth, Cal, and Chloe since their respective death episodes. It also is the last appearance of Abby and the first appearance of Sully and Henry since their deaths in this episode. Category:Episodes